


梦回雨林

by Little_SE



Category: Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_SE/pseuds/Little_SE





	梦回雨林

白宇不记得自己是怎么按下发送键的。

他翻了几个牌子。  
这次的热评第一很显然是个双人粉，明黄色的头像，大大的HAPPY BIRTHDAY下拼凑起他和朱一龙灿烂的笑颜。  
多么和谐的画面啊，一直以来都是。

 

#2018

“说实话，白宇他是一个特别好的人。”  
“因为我信任他……”  
他看过那段时间所有关于朱一龙的采访，他弯着一双桃花眼，笑得很开心告诉所有人，我和白宇是特别特别好的朋友。  
“想问问您现在，和白宇分开了以后会不会想念他？”  
那天台下的人挤得水泄不通，酷暑的炎热尚未褪尽，第一排的站姐门扛着大炮搬的设备抢着记录每分每秒。朱一龙一个人坐在大家对面，被问到这个问题时，不知道是不是白宇的心理作用，屏幕里的他，凭空生出一种无助感。好像并非不知道如何回答，而是在等着主持人跳过这个问题。  
“分开了以后会不会想念他”  
台下的相机声咔擦作响。  
你说啊。  
“因为大家都拍了这么多年戏了……”  
白宇索性锁黑了屏。

“哎呀龙哥，搂一下，搂一下还不行嘛？”  
“你走开，你……”  
“双人喵喵舞！”  
“你走开！你自己喵！”  
他其实还蛮想念那个营业期的，就是可惜，那部剧没有播它个百八十集。短短一个多月，两人的互动多半在微博，真正见面也没几次。他还没准备好和朱一龙一起度过，盛夏就已匆匆结束，忙碌的人，赶着奔向下一段旅程。

#2017

“杀青快乐，干杯！”  
已经是好久好久之前的事了。  
朱一龙虽不是沈巍，却与他在喝酒方面如出一辙。  
“我喝醉了就睡着啦。”他在采访里如是说道。白宇不以为然，在心底嘲笑他是个骗子。  
“老白……”  
“龙哥这是，怎么啦？要不要我送你去房里歇着？”  
“就这么待会儿吧。”  
傍晚的露天阳台前，朱一龙跟个树懒似的挂在白宇身上，松松垮垮地抱着。带着酒气的呼吸打在白宇的侧颈，一副站着也能睡着的懵懵姿态。附近人来人往，总归不太好，白宇仿佛受到了某种心理暗示，就着这怪异的姿势搀扶他进了电梯，按下自己房间的楼层。  
“龙哥，这是我的床，你歇会。”  
朱一龙落入柔软的被窝里，一瞬间周身环绕白宇身上的气息。白宇背过身扶起刚才被撞倒的行李箱的时候，身后传来人舒服的呢喃。  
回头，见他仍未睁开眼，一双手把白色棉被揉进怀里。  
眼前人的一切都是这么好看，除了一喝酒就泛粉红的肌肤，被上帝精心雕琢的鼻子，天使吻过的唇，还有正埋进被褥里来回轻蹭的眉眼。像一只猫。完全没了沈教授往常的清冷凌厉，变回那个极少展露温柔的自己。  
白宇凝视半天，觉得自己有些愚蠢。  
他还走不出赵云澜的束缚。  
其实赵云澜的性格很不错，心怀天下，又潇潇洒洒。就算一直当一个这样的人也没什么不好。  
可是，赵云澜深爱着沈巍，从来没变过。  
“龙哥？”  
“龙哥，”他俯下身，这样天使般的面容就能离得更近一点，“你累的话就先休息吧，我再下去陪陪导演他们。”  
见没有回应，他起身离开，衣角却被什么拽住。  
等朱一龙这张脸放大地出现在他面前的时候，他才意识到自己被拽得摔到床上。  
“龙哥你没睡着？”  
“白宇。”  
于是鼻尖快要碰到鼻尖，朱一龙带着酒气的呼吸打在他脸上，房间里充斥着尴尬的沉默。进也不是退也不是，这僵持的姿势却不怎么好受。  
“龙……”  
白宇总是慢一拍，这才让朱一龙轻而易举地吻上嘴唇。朱一龙的吻带着侵略性，在白宇慌乱之中用舌尖抵开他的牙齿，勾起他的舌共舞。酒的气息从他口中传来是香甜的，若不是白宇足够清醒，只怕他自己也会醉过去。  
“朱一龙你疯了？”  
对方摇摇头。  
他仓皇挣脱朱一龙的怀抱，扯扯起皱的衣衫。那个吻的感觉依旧萦绕，他却无时无刻不在提醒自己别冲昏头脑。  
“该出戏了。”  
出哪门子戏呢？剧中的巍澜甚至连个像样的拥抱都没有，又何来这吻？  
“白宇，难道你从来都……”  
“不可能的。龙哥，现实些吧，有些事情从一开始就是错的。”

朱一龙像个死人一样瘫在白宇的床上，睁着眼睛，无神地凝视天花板。  
白宇从楼下买来一打啤酒，不想进房间，就在门边走廊坐下。不一会儿身边围绕了许多空罐子。  
以前工作的时候，他不是没被同剧组的女演员骚扰过，对于此类场面，他早就可以灵活应对。可这次，很显然不一样。  
是朱一龙啊，是自愿管他三个月早饭的他龙哥啊，是教会他用平衡车的他龙哥，是演起戏来最有默契的他龙哥。  
是什么都好的朱一龙啊。  
“你怎么能一样？我那么喜欢你。”

 

“干什么呢。”  
白宇听见开门声抬头，他龙哥倚在门边，睫毛上的潮湿尚未褪去。“心情不好喝闷酒？”  
白宇看看手表，凌晨三点。  
“都这时候了，还没睡觉。”  
一句话让朱一龙哭笑不得，这明明是他白宇的房间。房间主人问他怎么还不睡，自己却坐门外吹风。  
“对不起老白，今天……吓到你了。”  
“这是酒醒了？”抬眼，那人脖颈及以下的粉红确实淡了许多，“放心，我就当啥事没有。”  
“你今晚也和导演喝了不少，没喝醉？”  
“没啊。”  
“那你的回答都是认真的？”  
白宇突然不敢看他的眼睛。  
“你对我真的，从来都只是朋友吗？”  
“算是最好的朋友吧……”  
“你瞎说。”  
白宇一脸疑惑，看了他一眼。  
“那你现在在干什么？你不郁闷喝什么酒？”  
“这和你有关系吗？我……刚和我女朋友打电话，吵架了。”  
“有没有人告诉过你编谎话的时候要有底气？”  
“我没……”  
“你和她分了八百年了，真当我傻？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
突如其来的沉默告诉白宇，他露馅了。  
深夜走廊里，人起身踢到啤酒罐的声音尤为清脆。

“不是的，龙哥，你听我说……唔……”  
没什么好说的。朱一龙从他的嘴唇吻到脖颈，白宇被压在床上弹不得。最终，他妥协了。  
反正明天一过，大家该说再见的都说再见了，可以从此各不相干。这么想着，他开始主动解朱一龙的上衣。一夜情不是没有过，只是和男人他还是第一次，不过那又怎样？  
可是，当他看向朱一龙的眼睛，这眼神一瞬间就将他从自我催眠中抽离了出来。他没办法只将其当做一个发泄肉欲的对象。他不希望从此以后都对朱一龙抱以留恋，身上人越是深情，越让他感到痛苦。  
“龙哥，我们……”  
我们，是在偷情吗？  
他每开口说话，朱一龙就吻住嘴不让他说。手上的动作还在继续，不一会儿白宇就被扒得干干净净。  
一番挣扎失败之后，能说他也不说话了。荷尔蒙的气息肆意蔓延在紧锁的房间，床头灯光很微弱，床上人一个把头埋进双腿间舔弄吞吐的时候依旧眼含爱意，一个无助地抓着床单尽力不发出声音。  
而朱一龙不甘于他的沉默，他渴望白宇的一切，他想听见那两片粉色唇瓣间发出魅人的叫声，他想看他眼角的泪水只为了此刻的欢爱而流。天知道他有多想告诉白宇，自己已经在梦里与他沉湎过多少次。  
“龙哥……”  
白宇依旧把喘息声压到最低，任由朱一龙含着自己的性器吞吐不停，自己仰着头想要平复呼吸。在朱一龙看来，未免过于矜持了些。于是在白宇颤抖得越来越厉害的时候，伸出手掐了一把他的腰。  
“啊！！！别这样……龙哥，快出去……我，我要……”  
一句话声音越来越弱，还没能说完，已经一挺腰射了出来。赶忙低头看，朱一龙从嘴角到脸颊，脖子上肩膀上，全都是他刚给予的白浊痕迹。淫靡的场面，当事人却像个一尘不染的天使，就好像这一切不是他干的，就好像，他是被白宇亲手装点的艺术品。  
朱一龙拿指尖抹了抹脸颊上的精液，伸出舌头看向他，“小白，真的是甜的。”  
“你别这样！”他简直羞死了，朱一龙怎么能真的尝他的味道呢。  
湿滑的粘液被一只手指抹进白宇的穴口，那里本就已潮湿不堪。他从未被男人如此侵入过，所以本能感到害怕。  
“小白。”朱一龙伏上白宇的身体，一只手搂过他的脖颈抱在怀里，另一只手将食指和中指一并送入他身体试探，“别害怕，放松。”随即吻了一下他的眼睛。  
不知是不是触到了什么敏感地带，白宇猛地颤抖起来，方才归于清亮的双眸又渐入迷离，嘴唇微张，要命的舌头伸出来舔了舔。这一幕看得朱一龙震撼，感觉下体已经硬得发疼，手上的力道开始不受控制，每次总是径直扫过敏感点，白宇再也压抑不住呻吟，扯开嗓子大喊起来。朱一龙看向白宇身下裸露的性器，不知何时已再次开始抬头。  
“龙哥！快停下，我受不了了……”  
“嗯？”  
白宇脸颊通红地瞟了眼朱一龙身下撑起的小帐篷，赶紧看向别处。  
“噢，懂了。”朱一龙褪下长裤，把自己忍耐依旧的部位放了出来，附身趴在白宇身上，把一只手臂放在他嘴上，“我轻点。疼的话咬我。”  
他哪舍得咬。只不过朱一龙抵进他身体的时候，他疼得什么都忘了。稍微回过神来，他看见眼前是一大块淤青。  
“对不起……”  
“哈哈，你倒是轻点咬啊。”朱一龙的奶笑和此时侵略性的行为产生巨大反差，摩挲着白宇的耳膜，莫名其妙产生了催情效果。他感到前面更加翘起，身后愈加潮湿，这无异于在对朱一龙说：快来干死我吧。  
“下边还疼么？”  
白宇摇摇头。  
“龙哥啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们以后，是不是再也不能在一起拍戏了？”  
朱一龙愣住了。他不知此时的白宇为何会问出这种问题。但认真思考，他还是作出了回答。  
“或许是吧。”  
白宇沉默了。那首歌唱的是真的，成人的世界没童话，好聚好散如此便罢。他不想在今晚的美好气氛里落泪，可一想到天亮之后大家各奔东西，他还是心存太多不甘。眼眶红红，泪水打转，看在朱一龙的眼里简直令人犯罪，本能地加快速度往最深处顶入，撞得白宇失声哭喊，热泪顺着眼角流下，湿了床单。  
月光从窗帘的缝隙里漏进来，全世界都入眠。耳边只有对方的喘息和身下交合的声音，被放大无数倍。当下的所有，他全都想刻进脑子里，下辈子也不忘记。  
朱一龙轻抚去身下人的泪水，一寸寸吻他。  
“一切都会好的，不要哭。”  
朱一龙一边哄着，身下的挺动也越来越快，带着越来越粗重的喘息，却突然停下动作。白宇心存疑问看向他。  
“怎么了？不射？”  
“我舍不得。”  
说不感动是假的，但白宇忽然玩心大起，后穴猛地一缩紧，绞得朱一龙惊叫出声，双手撑不住地倒进白宇怀里，剧烈颤抖着释放了出来。  
“你……你干什么！”  
“嘿嘿。”  
是啊，舍不得。今日一别，不知何日能再相见。所以那一晚，他们从床做到地毯上再到浴室，恨不得在房间里每一寸地都留下这一晚存在过的证明。

从四月到七月，那个春夏季节发生的一切都是美好的，每次想起，他都觉得不太真实。  
身上人不是别人，就是他白宇的秘密爱人。

#2019

他不记得自己是怎么按下发送键的，他回复了几个CP粉。就算面临被骂被嘲的风险，他还是这么做了。点进一楼的回复，他看见一列色彩斑斓的双人头像。  
他发自内心地喜欢这些女孩，也是她们，让他还能感觉到那两个夏天的真实存在。  
他太想朱一龙了，只可惜他并不觉得朱一龙也在想念他。

打开微信，置顶的那个对话框已经两个月没有动过了。有交流的时候，也只是寥寥几句。   
2019/2/4  
[聊天时长0:58]  
“龙哥我看到你的表演了！真的很棒啊，没想到龙哥跳舞也挺不错。”  
“哈哈哈哈，别提了，我动作僵硬得很。”  
“不啊不啊，龙哥跳得很不错！”  
“哈哈好吧，期待你待会的表现！”  
“龙哥，长春户外超冷的……”  
“穿厚点，多贴几个暖贴，棉袄上舞台之前再脱，表演完立马穿上。别冻感冒了！”  
“好嘞。龙哥新年快乐啊！我还有事，先不聊啦。”  
“新年快乐，去忙吧。小白加油。”  
[已挂断]

也许是刚下舞台心情还很激动，他从来没有听过朱一龙这么兴奋地说话，也很意外收获了他久违的奶笑声。这使除夕那晚的白宇一瞬间变得开心起来，心跳也不禁变得好快。

再往前，更是稀稀疏疏的对话了。朱一龙，聊天终结者的名号可不是瞎起的。  
2018/12/30 21:33  
「龙哥，小公爷挺好看」  
2018/12/31 0:09  
「哈哈，你在看啊」  
「嗯」

2018/11/26 9:33  
「龙哥，最近怎么样」  
2018/11/26 23:40  
「挺好。怎么了？」  
2018/11/27 7:01  
「没事。」

2018/9/30 17:20  
「XX火锅店龙哥去过吗？」  
2018/9/30 17:45  
「去过，挺好吃，环境也好」  
「有没有什么可以推荐的菜啊」  
「我觉得都还不错」

2018/7/25 10:21  
「龙哥给你看我新存的表情包」  
[毛猴]  
[毛猴]  
[毛猴]  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
[毛猴]  
[毛猴]  
「我也有你的」  
[芒果]  
[芒果]  
2018/7/25 21:33  
[毛猴]  
[突厥]  
[毛猴]  
[曹光]  
……

“镇魂播完之后，他就不怎么爱理我了。”  
这么想着，他一点点删除了输入框里的「龙哥，你猜今天是什么日子啊」  
“不行，以前他的生日我都没忘记过！”  
「不觉得该对我说些什么吗龙哥？」  
唉，还是删掉。  
「今天我过生日。」  
……  
最终他还是选择保持沉默，手指一划退出微信。他感到莫名的委屈，可这一切发生得似乎都很理所当然。

2019/4/8 23:59。  
白宇洗完澡把自己塞进被子里，强忍困意盯着屏幕。  
朱一龙，你还剩最后一分钟时间。如果你依旧什么都不说，我就把你永远忘掉。  
2019/4/9 0:00。  
「加入黑名单，你将不再收到对方的消息，并且你们相互看不到对方朋友圈的更新」  
「已添加至黑名单，你将不再受到对方的消息」  
关机，睡觉！起来又是新的一天！

后来他醒了，是被急促的敲门声吵醒的，也不知道敲了多久。手机屏亮着，但静音，显示0:13，有十几个未接来电，来自同一个陌生号码。  
才睡着不到十分钟啊，剧组出什么事了吗？  
“谁啊？”  
没得到回应，敲门声还在继续。  
不会是什么抢劫犯吧？白宇起身下床，顺手操起桌上的水果刀放在面前。  
不料开门的一瞬间，刀子就被吓得掉落地面。  
“你来干什么？”  
“为什么拉黑我？”  
两个人同时发问，不知谁该先回答。  
“朱一龙你放开我！！！”  
门被急促关上，白宇哪有反抗的份，被一路狂吻压倒在床。  
大半年没有过身体接触了，哪怕还生着气，白宇也不得不承认对朱一龙身上久违的气息太过于渴求。半晌，他都快要沉醉了，却又突然清醒过来。  
“都拉黑了，还来找我干什么？”  
“你发什么疯？我那里招惹你了？我给导演请假辛辛苦苦赶过来，想问你住在哪里，结果消息都发不出去，你拉黑我？最后还是找助理问的房间号。你体会过我的感受吗？”  
“那你呢？昨天我等了一天，你是死了吗？”  
“昨天拍戏太忙了……我是想着，发消息祝福比不上见到真人嘛，就打算下了戏过来找你，谁知道拍到十一点多都没完事。”  
“呵，朱老师可真敬业啊。”白宇轻蔑地别过头，“也罢，又是一部没女主的剧，新的CP马上就要上线了呢。”  
“你胡说些什么？”朱一龙极少生气，本因生日惊喜没能在当天给而感到愧疚，却被白宇一句话惹怒到极点，一只手就扯开了他的睡袍。牛奶般的皮肤大片展现了出来，他二话不说啃上了他的后颈，用力过度，以至于白宇疼得叫出声，以为他要生吞了自己。  
“啊……”  
“这么久没见面了，我是来听你说这种混账话的吗？”  
只是声音大了些，白宇就被吼得立马噤了声，他从没见过朱一龙发火，心想这下糟了。  
而此刻朱一龙的感觉很奇妙，他确实在气头上，却又不妨碍白宇刚才的一声呼痛撩得他下身一紧。此刻的白宇就像一只受惊的猫，他甚至能看到耷拉的小耳朵。身体贴得太近，白宇也感觉到不太对，慌乱地看着朱一龙的眼睛。  
“你……你别生气，是我不对，我把你再加回来不行嘛……”  
已经迟了！  
白宇瞬间被扒得一丝不挂，朱一龙的触碰一点也不温柔，却让他震颤，只因是他。稍微仰起头的片刻，朱一龙便咬上他的喉结，像是狼对待口中猎物。一只手从白宇后腰揽过，另一只手则向下探去——白宇的睡袍下，居然没穿内裤。  
哼，这个骚货。  
白宇的躲避让他心生疑惑，而当指尖触到一片无比湿润的地带的时候，他呆住了。  
白宇羞耻地别过头，朱一龙瞪大眼睛，看向他下体，果真一片红肿。  
“……”  
“所以，你这是……”朱一龙声音颤抖，理智很明显不太清晰。  
“你别误会！”  
“我今天是不是不该来？白宇，你到底有没有喜欢过我？”  
一句话逼得白宇说不出一个字，一瞬间眼泪夺眶而出。

昨晚他跪在花洒喷出的温水下，将在嘴里含湿的手指探入自己的臀缝，闭上眼睛，就好像可以回到两年前的那个夏夜，真实地听见爱人在耳边的呼喊。他渴望吻他，渴望抱住他，渴望被他一个人占有。  
他学着朱一龙那晚的节奏，头抵在墙上，蹭着自己的敏感部位，另一只手套弄前面的分身，最后呼唤着他的名字喷射而出。  
最后瘫软，大口喘息蜷缩在地上，哭得像个被抢走糖果的小孩。  
是你点燃的火种，凭什么我一人承担煎熬？

「因为我信任他，所以有时候我就敢给出来」

“不是说信任我吗？到头来我连自己解决都要被你怀疑了？我的性瘾不都是你害的吗，没有你我怎么会变成这样？你知道我昨天是怎么过的吗？我那么想你，你……啊！！！”  
白宇近乎嘶吼，朱一龙腰胯一挺填满他的体内，以吻封缄他的唇。  
“对不起，是我不好。”  
逐渐加快。  
“小白，对不起……”  
“唔……你出去……放开我！”  
他每次想说话，朱一龙都顶到最深处，不让他说。  
“我不放。”  
“啊……我，我们，还是分手吧。”  
这句话说出来特别奇怪。  
“哦对，朱一龙，我们根本没在一起过。”  
朱一龙显然受了刺激，被电击了似的直起身，“那我们现在，这算什么？小白，在你心里，我是你的什么？”  
“我能把你当成什么？”白宇稍微平静些后再次爆发，“当初上完就走，不见面就爱理不理，你给过我机会吗？”  
“你就很无辜吗？那个视频怎么回事？你和她不是都分了吗！”  
这两个人，像是要争谁声音更大似的。  
白宇觉得很好笑。镇魂播过后，媒体曝出了他和前女友当街拥吻的视频。没错，是他干的。本想掩饰和朱一龙暧昧不清的事实，不料不仅被朱一龙当了真，还憋着不说。  
好多次白宇想要问他是不是误会什么了，却被繁忙的作息冲走了机会，时间久了，他也再找不出开口的理由。  
“你是因为这事才不愿搭理我的？你认真的？”  
朱一龙不说话。他确实因为那件事而不爽了很久，但不常联系只是太忙。每次白宇发来消息，朱一龙的回答都显得不太想理他，不知是自己本就不会聊天，还是迟迟咽不下心里那口气。  
两年前的最后一晚，白宇抱着醉酒的朱一龙，看向楼下不远处那群拿着相机的人。不知是什么原因，让他心虚了一整年。  
“一定要我说明白我是怕别人发现咱俩的事你才能懂吗？你为什么都不问我……哎哎你干嘛？你轻点！轻点搂，我特么快要淤血了！”  
“哈哈。”  
“你笑啥？莫名其妙。”  
“我高兴。”  
“高兴什么？”  
朱一龙把头埋进他颈窝，一遍又一遍亲吻刚才过重的咬痕。  
“我以为，我把我的小白弄丢了……”  
“傻子吧。高兴归高兴，你还做不做？”白宇扭扭腰，有东西戳着不动怪难受的。而这个动作看在朱一龙的眼里简直是赤裸裸的邀请。  
“这么主动？”朱一龙可顶不住，说着，身下硬物又大了几分，吓得白宇瞪大眼睛。  
“那看看你？一点都不矜持。”  
“在你这不需要。”  
朱一龙的手抚上白宇胸膛，在已经凸起的乳尖上轻轻揉捻，撩拨他的欲望。身下每一次进入都避过敏感处，害得他欲罢不能。  
“啊……嗯……你故意的……”白宇看不见自己的姿态有多撩人，以至于朱一龙更想欺负他。这么想着，朱一龙握住白宇的性器，但不动它，每次只用拇指轻轻拂过铃口。白宇积蓄了欲望却难以释放，腰肢无奈地挪来挪去，一会儿又向上顶胯，想在朱一龙手中寻求快感。可朱一龙故意只轻轻握着，他依旧难耐得要命，不由自主缩紧了后穴。  
“嘶，别夹我。”  
“我快受不了了龙哥，你别蹭了……饶了我吧……”  
他的心跳得好快，在朱一龙把手缩紧的一瞬感到血脉喷张，什么都忘了，随着身下一次次正中靶心，叫声条件反射地从嘴里溢了出来。  
“你知道你下面多湿吗小白，啊？”朱一龙一边挑逗着，辗转在白宇胸前的手依旧没停下。  
“别这样……我快不行了……”  
“等等我。”朱一龙把双手移到白宇腰间，加快了速度，呼吸渐渐不受控制了起来。他咬向白宇耳垂，电得他一激灵。  
“射的时候你知道该说什么吗？”  
白宇闭着眼，把头仰到最大角度，不回答，也一时全身绷紧说不出话。朱一龙便进入最后冲刺，在适当的时候，按了一下白宇的尾椎骨。乳白色的液体喷洒而出，溅在对方的身上。  
“我爱你！”  
几乎是同一时间，两人都说出了最想说的话。

 

后来就不知道了，只听说剧组有人发现白宇第二天走路的姿势不大对劲。  
不过大家没人敢说，总觉得有双桃花眼在盯着自己。再多看一秒，仿佛自己眼睛就会被挖出来。  
“白老师今天心情好像特别好。”  
也不知道怎的，反正他好像越来越甜了。

-END-


End file.
